Dispensing consistent, controllable, and accurate amounts of fluid of varying viscosities remains an issue for product manufacturers and suppliers. For example, for product manufacturing, it is important to reliably and accurately dispense adhesives to ensure high quality and structural integrity of the end product. Herein, the end product may be virtually any assembly where adhesives are used to secure parts of structures together. The range of products is broad, e.g., airplane assemblies to audio systems, furniture, housings, packaging, etc.
Typically, an individual dispensing system consists of two main assemblies. One is a controller having computing power (a processor, micro-processor, DSP (digital signal processor, etc.), and the second is an industrial syringe assembly that is driven from the controller. The above incorporated-by-reference patent application discloses such dispensing systems that are remotely controlled by a Host. In such systems, dispensing information for a particular task may be down loaded from the Host wherein the controller commands the syringe assembly to dispense. Information is transferred bilaterally between the Host and the individual dispensing systems that allow confirmation and real time feedback on relevant issues. These systems provide uniform, high quality, world wide dispensing and constitute an important competitive advantage.
The following illuminates general technical terms used in fluid dispensing systems. For example when dispensing adhesives and like fluids, the term “dot” or “bead” refers to the form factor of a quantity of fluid dispensed and “fluid” refers to liquids or suspensions or other such materials that react as do materials that fit the common definition of a fluid e.g., water. “Dot” refers to a single, stand alone quantity of fluid, while “bead” refers to a continuous, dispensed strand of fluid. In each case the quantity dispensed is important. For example when a bead is being dispensed in a curved strand the dispenser must accommodate the dynamic differences compared to a straight line dispensing in order to have a uniform bead.
The location of the dot or bead being dispensed on the work piece relies on positioning equipment that controls the X-Y position of a work piece or manual abilities with a dispensing gun that are well known in the art.
Regardless of geographic location, precise (repeatable) and accurate dispensing of adhesives is important to quality assembly of products.